renewable_energy_jobsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Solar Foundation
The Solar Foundation seeks a world where clean, renewable energy powers economic growth and empowers people to achieve their highest potential. The Solar Foundation is a national 501©(3) nonprofit working to demonstrate the global benefits of solar energy through research and education. Founded in 1977 and based in Washington, DC, we are increasing the widespread adoption of solar energy and transforming the marketplace through our coordinated public education & outreach efforts, high-level data collection, and innovative research. The Solar Foundation (TSF) is the charitable research and education arm of the Solar Energy Industries Association (SEIA). Previously, we operated as the Solar Energy Research & Education Foundation (SEREF). The Solar Foundation's Mission Through education and research, we strive to increase the global use of solar energy - our cleanest, greatest, and most available energy source. Our objective is to be on the front-lines, catalyzing solar markets, and helping people recognize the value of solar as a clean, renewable energy source that promotes greater use of domestic energy resources. We believe that solar energy is a key part of our energy future and is unique even among other renewable energies as a source of wealth creation for individuals, communities, homeowners, and entrepreneurs in all fifty states and across the world. For over 30 years, we have worked to promote and expand the use of solar energy as a clean, sustainable, and secure way to meet global energy demand. We have a proven track record of producing high-impact policy studies that have not only helped to directly advance the use of solar energy in the U.S., but have also provided valuable lessons for other emerging solar markets worldwide. In 2011, we published our second National Solar Jobs Census, which received widespread media coverage for establishing the first credible solar jobs baseline. Prior to that, we published two reports that were critical to efforts in extending the federal solar investment tax credits (ITC) through 2016. The federal ITC represented the first long-term tax credit for the solar industry, and has rapidly led to expanding markets, increased jobs and significantly lower costs for solar energy. We are also involved in two multi-year partnerships with the U.S. Department of Energy's (DOE) Solar Energy Technologies Program. We support the Solar America Communities program by providing technical assistance and expertise to the thousands of local governments interested in implementing solar programs and pro-solar policies. We also support DOE's Solar Instructor Training Network, which works to create sustainable solar contracting jobs and ensure high-quality, standardized solar installations. Finally, we work toward making it easier for organizations of all kinds to go solar, from non-profits to local governments and schools. We are in the process of working with the solar industry and other stakeholders to launch an impactful national solar schools program and public education campaign called SolarSmart Schools. At The Solar Foundation, we continually work to build relationships with key solar industry stakeholders, top research universities, and government entities and see ourselves as a single community working to build a strong solar future for our country and our planet. We believe that together, we can create the kind of world we want our children and grandchildren to grow-up in. Solar Foundation Website Location: washington, DC